Event Guide: H2k11 pt1
All the text here is from the event, and copied verbatim from Gaia Online. This page shows the How to play Moonrise, from Halloween 2k11: The Masquerade thread. See Event Guide: H2k11 pt2 or the human and wolf abilities, including miscellaneous text. Intro The gameplay mainly happened in the event battle forum, however, there was a flash space version which focused on eliminating pre-rendered NPC, dying in the flash space had a 50/50 chance of turning a Gaian into the opposing faction. When a player was in a thread, and depending on which side they became, there were buttons below the avatar. The buttons for both factions were "Attack", "Heal", and "Add to Posse/Pack". Above the avatar, but below the username, was the current condition of the player: 'Health:' (which only displayed in a factions subforum), 'Protected' (when killed then revived), and 'Dead' (which displayed in the battle forum). As explained in the "How to", being protected meant it would be a while before the player could attack again or be attacked. If an attack was successful there would be a message indicting as such and if the opponent was defeated, they would drop an alchemy component, each side had their own set of components to collect. With some drops being more uncommon than others. The forum header displayed the players current level, health and energy bar, and who they were currently following. To the right were links to the flash space Masquerade (by that point trashed by wolves) and the option to invite a friend, above these links was the message "Can't we just have a nice, friendly Halloween Party for once?", which relates to the fact that Gaia Halloweens are never quite normal nor safe. Moonrise A medical experiment has caused an outbreak of lycanthropic side-effects! Now, the Halloween Masquerade is being overrun by werewolves, and it's up to you to either fight against the hairy menace or join the werewolf marauders and experience the power of the dog side. Join the fray in the Moonrise forum, where you can attack your foes and heal your friends! Announcement [Gene|[NPC Labtech Gene]]: Announcement Moonrise: How to play Battle To participate in the fight between werewolves and humans, you must either post in Labtech Gene's thread or join the fight at the Masquerade ball. Skills Every couple of levels you will be able to select a new ability. New abilities will be unlocked as you progress. You will not be able to collect all the abilities before hitting the level cap, so please choose them wisely. In addition to normal leveling, each ability will increase in level as it is used. The level of your abilities influences the amount of damage the attack will deal, the higher the ability's level the greater the bonus. Add friends Adding people to your posse or pack increases the bonus to your attacks. The amount of the bonus is based on total number of people you've added and how active they are in the event. Invite Friends Having trouble getting that last alchemy component? Then invite a friend not already playing in the event. If he or she accepts, you'll be granted it for free plus your friend will net 1000 gold. Healing You can only heal in your team's forum, in this forum the health of all players is visible beneath their usernames. Assuming you are not dead and have a healing ability, you will be able to heal other members of your team. If the unfortunate has occurred, others with healing abilities will be able to heal you. You can also gain health by posting in your teams forum. Human base forum Wolf base forum Energy Need more energy to make that attack or heal? Post in the main event forum; doing so replenishes your energy so you can stay in the fight. Death Should you die, you will be immune from attacks for a short duration of time, but you'll lose this immunity if you attack or heal someone before the time expires. Change Sides It's possible to change sides once an hour through fighting in the Masquerade flash space, and there is a 50/50 chance of changing teams upon being killed... Highly skilled players may also change your team at anytime with special abilities. Additional Gameplay Notes *The Masquerade flash space is its own mini-game. Losing health or dying in the Masquerade space will not subtract health or kill you in the forum battle. The only tie it has with the forum battle is that when you die in the Masquerade battle you have a 50/50 chance of changing teams once an hour from your last team change. *The leader-board on the event page updates once an hour. *Can't seem to attack anyone on the opposite team? Make sure you're not dead! If you are you won't see the attack or heal buttons. *When a player dies they will be "protected" for a short period of time. (currently approx. 15 minutes) When in this state you will not be able to attack them until either time expires or they attack someone. Protected players will have the title "Protected" in the battle forum. Event No No's It is not ok to delete your post for any reason.The ability to delete your own post has been removed from the event forums. Note that deleting your post will be considered event glitch exploitation. Category:Gaia Online Events /Guide Bold text Gallery